


Look into the Future (and it Tells you Nothing)

by OfRosesProudandSad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, disguised as a mystery fic, nothing is fixed here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfRosesProudandSad/pseuds/OfRosesProudandSad
Summary: Anakin was supposed to be getting some time off, Ahsoka is supposed to be taking a series of tests at the Temple, Luke was supposed to be sabotaging an Emipire transmission satalite, and Obi-Wan was supposed to be getting some time off of Skywalker nonsense. The only one doing what their supposed to do is Ahsoka, and then only because this is a very testing situation.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin awoke with his face pressed into something soft and warm, something that smelled good, smelled like Padme? The blankets were soft too, but not warm as they should be in the depths of space, the bed was too soft, not hard like the bunks in his war ship… that should bother him more but it was too nice to really worry, if only that incessant beeping would stop.  
“Ani, answer your com.” a voice that sounded a lot like Padme’s whined, as the soft thing moved and curled in on itself.  
That woke him. He shot up in bed (or at least his body did it’s damndest to, despite the obstacles of the blankets wrapped around him and his bedmate, the far too soft bed it fell further into, and one hand which was trapped under said bedmate). He was in Padme’s bedroom in Coruscant, Padme curled beside him, and mid-morning sun pouring in through a window. For another moment the memory of having touched down on Coruscant the night before so Ahsoka could attend a couple tests at the Jedi Temple continued to elude him, but the sight of C3PO peeking his head in the door somehow brought perspective.  
“Sir, if you would like I could answer that com, and tell whoever it is you and mistress Padme do not want to be disturbed?” the metallic voice tinned.  
Anakin looked over at the com sitting beside the bed flashing, and making that awful racket, and cringed at the thought of Senator Amidalla’s droid answering that com (it was his temple com)  
“No 3po, I’ve got it.” He said disentangling himself, and answering it.  
“Hel-”  
“Anakin! Where are you?! Don’t you know what’s happening!” Obi wan’s voice barked over the com.  
Padme rolled over and looked at Anakin with worried eyes, and mouthed “what’s happening”  
Anakin replied with a baffled shrug.  
“No, I don’t! I went out on the town last night, I’m not sure where I am” Anakin said cringing at the lie.  
“Well get your blasted ass back to the shipyard, now! Coruscant's main satellite was bombed last night at 0300!”  
Anakin vaulted out of bed easily, tangled bedding forgotten, Padme joining him. “Did they catch the culprit?” Anakin practically shouted, as he pulled his pants on and Padme shoving his robes and Light Saber at him.  
“At first we thought they had him, but he escaped using some sort of force abilities.” Obi-Wan said bitterly.  
“He? Are we sure this isn’t Ventriss?” Anakin said quietly kissing Padme, and running for his speeder.  
“Fairly, descriptions are of a male human, blond, white, and wearing a poor but passing Republic tech uniform”. Obi-Wan confirmed  
“Kriff, I’ll be there in half a standard hour tops, I think I know where I now that I'm outside, I’ll try to shave some time off by taking some back streets” Anakin said  
“Meet you at the Twilight then.” Obi-Wan ended.  
"There's no rest for the wicked" Anakin murmured taking one last glance behind him at Padme standing in the doorway in her nightgown, before hitting the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan stood in the ramp of the Twilight checking over the details they had of the bombing on his P.A.D.D. When Anakin finally sped up to the ramp, and leapt off, Obi-Wan was sure it really had been only a half hour like he’d said, but it sure had felt like longer.  
“Ship’s already started if you’re ready to leave.” He said not looking up from the device.  
“More than!” Anakin answered “how far are they in getting the satellite up and running?”  
“Not far, the bomber really did some damage, the Planetary Defence Force will have it’s work cut out for them for a bit now.” Obi-Wan answered.  
Anakin grunted in answer and led the way to the cockpit, Obi-Wan following close behind.  
“What’s the plan then?” Anakin asked  
“We’ve been tasked with finding our force sensitive bomber of course!” He answered wriley.  
“Of course” Anakin dead panned and opened the door leading to the cockpit, only to see the one who started the ship. “Ahsoka! What are you doing here?!”  
“Master!” Ahsoka yelped “our tests were cancelled, since all the masters were all needed for this mess”  
Anakin sighed “well then budge up, if you think I’m letting you pilot this thing you’ve got another thing coming”  
‘“It was worth a try” she Quipped and Obi-Wan quietly morned a less “exciting” trip.  
***  
The satellite had definitely seen better days, that was for sure, debris floated through space, and made for a (even more) bumpy landing.  
But they were quickly greeted on landing by some of the staff as soon as they disembarked, The head guard, a clone soldier, and the satellite commander a fairly normal looking human.  
“What happened here gentlemen?” Obi-Wan questioned them.  
The Commander stepped forward and answered “Well sir, yesterday around 1900 our culprit snuck in with the staffing change, and over the course of the workday managed to hide small thermal detonators at key points of the satellite. Fortunately he acted suspiciously enough that after the explosions our gaurd” here he nodded to his clone companion.”had some Idea who to look for, we held him in an impromptu holding cell. This is when things started to go wrong for us, we were in the process of interrogating him, when he used some sort of Jedi mind trick, talk his way out of the interrogation, according to the video footage. From there made his way to the docking bay, where he fought his way onto one of our ships, using both the force and a Jedi lightsaber-”  
Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s anger swell as he tried to release it into the force, and a spike a fear from Ahsoka at the mention of the implied stolen lightsaber.  
“Jedi?” he questioned.  
“Yes, sir it was blue not red like Count Dooku’s Sith Saber” the clone answered for his commander as he suddenly looked unsure.  
“Interesting” he murmured “please continue commander”  
“Yes sir, He stole a transport vessel used for transporting staff to and from Coruscant, all our vessels are equipped with homing beacons, his stopped transmitting three hours ago.”  
Obi-Wan nodded, “Right, I’ll need to see the footage from the interrogation, as well as any information gathered during it. It’s probably all lies, but maybe he let something slip” Obi-Wan said to the head officer, and motioned Anakin forward.  
“And I’ll need the identification information on the ship he stole, as well as his route and last transmitted location.” Anakin demanded to their clone companion. “And Ahsoka I want you to look over this bay for anything our bomber may have left behind that might ID him or show where or who he may have fled to.” He commanded, “she’s to have all the help she needs to do this.” he said turning back to the clone.  
“Of course General, right this way” the clone said.  
Obi-wan left that part of the investigation to them and followed his man further on board. They entered the surveillance room, the commander led the way to the officer in charge. “Show General Kenobi the footage we have of the bomber’s interrogation and subsequent escape” He ordered.  
“Yes sir, we only have video since the room hadn’t been designed for interrogation, only storage sir” the youth said bringing up the footage.  
“We did have a droid taking a record the interrogation though sir, sadly only in text, I'll be tracking down that record.” the Commander said.  
“Thank you, commander” Obi-Wan said turning toward the video their Tech Officer had brought up.  
The holo showed a young man who’s hair was far too long and shaggy to pass as a Republic Tech, and Obi-Wan wondered how he could have gotten nearly as far in his scheme as he did, young, and scrawny, and apparently a broken hand from the odd angle and how he cradled it close to him, faced by two clone guards and a protocol droid. Things started out fairly tame, and the kid seemed to be cooperating fairly well, but apparently wasn’t giving his captors the info they wanted, and things deteriorated quickly into “Aggressive negotiations” but the kid didn’t seemed fazed by the violence. At some point during this one of his interrogators must have put down their P.A.D.D. because suddenly the kid was looking at it in horror even as a clone was angrily yelling in his face, and then he was standing raising his hand and speaking a serious look on his face. Both clones suddenly looked dazed, one moved to the door letting him out and locking themselves in, the other herded the droid into the corner as the droid protested adamantly. As soon as the kid was out of the room he was running for the docking bay, he obviously knew where he was going not even pausing once at the turns, he shoved anyone in his way physically, and with the force, bringing a lightsaber out as he went, the camera angle didn’t show where he’d been hiding it. He was greeted at the bay with a hail of blaster bolts, which he easily blocked, making his way with single minded determination to a vessel in the back, wounding many as he went, only getting hit once when turned his back to run on board, he fell but only for a second and was back on his feet and up the ramp and closing and locking the door, the ship started with a speed he’d only ever had seen Anakin (and maybe Grievous) do.  
The feed was cut off as the ship took off, by the Technician who’d brought it up. “That’s pretty much it sir” we didn’t have any defensive weapons for downing a ship, we have the navel defense force for that after all, but with all transmission on board cut off, by the time we got word out, it was too late.”  
“That’s to be expected I guess” Obi-Wan sighed “would you copy that down for me, I’d like to look it over again on board my ship?”  
“Of course sir, right away.” the young tech answered, copying the file and handing him a date chip.  
“Here’s our record of the interrogation, sir,” the commander said presenting a data pad to him.  
“Thank you commander, I’m going to rejoin my companions now, perhaps they have had more luck on their end"  
“Good luck sir!” the commander said, as everyone in the room bowed him out of the room.  
***  
Back in the docking bay Anakin met him coming in.  
“We have a destination to start with” he said breathlessly “our bomber stopped at Corellia just before the homing beacon was destroyed, and how he coaxed that much out of it is beyond me with a fuel tank that size, not to mention I didn't even know they put lightspeed capabilities on these things! Anyways, he had to have at least gotten refueled, so with any luck someone might have seen him."   
“What about Ahsoka? Has she found anything?” Obi-Wan asked as they made their way to the Twilight.  
Anakin sighed “not much, she did find some blood that might be the culprit’s, but even if it is, this kid could easily be from the lower levels or the rim planets, if he’s working with the separatists.”  
“It’s better than nothing I suppose” Obi-wan sighed “I presume she’s already onboard?”  
Anakin blushed “Yeah I had her get ready to leave as soon as she finished, I didn’t want our bomber’s trail to get too cold”  
“Well you are right about that, we can start the blood analysis, and look over the video footage and interrogation records together on the way” Obi-Wan offered.  
“Sounds good, something just doesn’t feel right about this bombing doesn’t feel right Master” Anakin said  
“There’s definitely something off in the force here" Obi-Wan Agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Soundtrack  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mzwLeWQriFd1bUAloHxGl?si=nIpuEOGgT7OG9kDrr0OoQg


End file.
